


Can We Be Fixed?

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evil Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Tony is alone and lost after the Civil War. He just wants to bring the Avengers back, but when he is attacked and taken by what looks like a Steve clone from another universe, will he learn somethings can't be fixed?





	Can We Be Fixed?

 

The attack was over in seconds. Tony Stark lay on the floor, bleeding heavily from a head wound and trying to keep his eyes open. Vaguely, he heard someone screaming his name, but between the dust and debris still in the air, it made it hard to see who it was or maybe it was all in his head? It kind of sounded like a mix of Pepper and Steve if he thought about it too hard. He slowly pushed himself up and struggled to remember what happened.

He had been called before the Council to talk about Steve Rogers and the other rogue Avengers. They wanted to know how much he knew, they wanted to know if he had been in contact with anyone. The truth was, he knew exactly where they were, but no, he hadn’t heard from anyone. Not Natasha, not Clint, not Steve. The flip phone in his jacket pocket felt like a brick, but he carried it everywhere with him. He didn’t dare leave it behind. It was all he had left.

General Ross was yelling at him about something (Maybe treason? It was hard to tell) when the bombs went off. The first one went off behind Tony and sent him flying forward. The rest happened around him. And then it was quiet. The damning quiet was the calm before the storm. The ringing in his ears died down and he started to hear the screams of pain, the cries of the dying and the last breaths of those already long gone. He coughed and began to crawl his way out from under the pile of debris that lay above him, thankful it hadn’t crushed him when it fell. He crawled to his seat and pulled his bag, thankfully explosion proof, from under his chair.

“There we go.” he coughed as he pulled a gauntlet on.

At least he could help now. He got to his feet and pulled his jacket off, wrapping what remained of it around his mouth while a sleeve wrapped around his head to stop the bleeding of his wound. With that, he started to move, listening for those calling for help as he walked. There weren’t many and that made him absolutely ill, but he prayed that he could at least save one or two. He stumbled across one man, a guard based on the uniform, and began to pull him free of the wreckage around him. With the help of the gauntlet, he was able to get him out.

“Thank you.” he breathed and Tony smiled.

“Just get to safety.” Tony stated.

He watched the man stand and felt happy that he at least looked ok, but his joy didn’t last long. The man took one step and then Tony heard a bang. The man’s body hit the ground and Tony stared in horror at the growing stain under his head.

Someone was here, the person who had blown up the room was here and picking people off. Tony pressed against the ruined wall and watched as the dust finally started to settle. He watched as five beings, all dress in military grade armor with guns appeared, sweeping the area. Tony began to raise his weapon, charge building when he actually looked at the armor they were wearing and stopped. He recognized it. In fact, he knew it well.

The blueprints for that exact armor lay locked in his lab at the tower, sketched out and ready to be worked on. It had been his present for the Avengers, new armor upgrades for everyone, but that obviously had never come to fruition. Even the guns they held he had designed. Those blueprints, however, were burned long ago. He tried to swallow, but there was no moisture in his mouth. Who had made these weapons? Who had stolen his designs? And how? He raised his gauntlet again as they got closer and fired. It hit the first one and they went down. The others turned as one, firing without stopping. 

Tony had bolted by this point, trying to use the remaining walls as shields. He heard more screaming and then a bang. More silence. Ok, there were more than just the five, great. He ducked behind another wall and held perfectly still. He waited until another passed by and shot them too before making a run for it. He had to keep moving. Besides the original five he saw, he was sure there were at least four more. He hid behind another wall and stopped, kneeling. It was getting hard to keep moving. His own wounds were acting up now and his lungs were screaming for rest. It was times like these he wished…

“Don’t.” he whispered to himself.

It was no time to think about the past right now. The Avengers were gone, Thor was gone, Bruce was missing and Tony was the only one left who gave a damn. He had to remember that.

“Find him. Don’t let him escape.” a voice said from the other side of the wall.

Tony froze, staring at his gauntlet with wide eyes. He hadn’t even heard them coming.

“Sir, he’s taken out two of our men so far.” someone else said.

“I don’t care if he’s taken out all your men. I want him alive. Do not harm a hair on his head, General or it will be your blood on the floor next.” the first voice stated.

“...Yes, Sir.” the other replied.

He could hear the footsteps on the ground, moving away from them before a sigh came.

“Come out, Tony. I know you are there.” the voice said calmly.

Tony wanted to scream. Wanted to shout and scream and rant and rave, but it was like he couldn’t get any air. His mind was spinning and his throat was dry. He didn’t move.

“Tony. Please come out.” the voice was soft, gentle, like a lover calling for their beloved.

Tony resisted the urge to just blast the wall away and slowly he stood. Brown met blue, and Tony stared. Maybe he was dead? He had to be dead because there was no way Steve Rogers of all people were standing before him right now. He raised the gauntlet and held it, the charge still there and Steve, god Steve, didn’t even spare the gauntlet a glance.

“Who are you?” he demanded.

“I’m Steve. Steve Rogers.” he replied and Tony shook his head.

“Steve Rogers? Like hell you are.” Tony replied hotly.

He saw the movement behind Steve and looked around. They were surrounded, guns pointing at him from all sides. His mind raced to find a way out when Steve held up his hand. The men lowered their stolen weapons and Tony swallowed.

“Who are you?” he asked again, this time more desperate.

This was Steve. He looked like Steve and talked like Steve, but this wasn’t Steve. Steve watched him calmly before stepping around the wall between them. Tony took a step back and almost lost his footing, but Steve grabbed him and steadied him, held him tight as if he never wanted to let go.

“Be careful. I would hate to see you hurt.” Steve stated.

“Let go of me. You aren’t him.” Tony hissed.

He pressed the gauntlet to his chest, but just like in Siberia, he couldn’t bring himself to actually fire. He stared into the other’s eyes and suddenly felt weak. Slowly, he looked down, seeing a small dart sticking out of his thigh. Between the pain in his chest and the pain in his body, he hadn’t even felt the dart enter his skin. He looked up to see one of the men holding a small gun and mentally cursed because fuck man, even that was one of his designs.

“Easy, Tony, just relax.” Steve stated as Tony’s legs gave out. 

He watched blankly as Steve ripped the gauntlet apart and dropped it. His beautiful creation had been torn to pieces like it was nothing. Just like his armor that day, just like his helmet that day. Tony slowly looked at Steve again and just stared. Steve scooped him up like he weighed nothing, which in reality, he really didn’t. Maybe he shouldn’t have skipped all those meals the last few months.

“Where are you taking me?” Tony slurred.

Steve hummed, but didn’t answer. Instead, he raised his arm and held out his fist. On his wrist, was some sort of device. Staring, Tony eyed the details and watched as it started to glow a faint blue. In the back of his mind, he was reminded that glowing blue devices were a bad thing. Tony struggled to gather some strength in his arms, attempted to get free, but Steve had a vice grip on his body and there was nowhere to go.

“I’m taking you someplace safe. Someplace where you will be appreciated for all your hard work and dedication.” Steve finally stated as they moved towards the portal.

“No, I don’t want to go.” Tony muttered.

He was slipping away, his mind going blank. Before his eyes shut, he saw Steve throw him a loving smile.

“Always so stubborn.” he said gently.

Tony faded away.

 

Steve Rogers sat in a too small conference room, staring blankly at the screen before him. To his left, Bucky watched the screen as well, eyes dark as they watched the firefighters and police try to shift through the rubble for survivors. To his right, Sam was reading over the file before him and clenching his fist. They had been awoken by T’Challa and Shuri hours ago. The attack was world wide news and Steve hated, absolutely hated that there was nothing they could do to help.

“Anything yet?” Shuri asked as she came back into the room.

“Fifty eight confirmed dead so far. Two hundred and six wounded. Fifteen missing still.” Steve listed off coldly.

Shuri nodded and sat down before looking at the screen. She didn’t dare ask which list Tony Stark was on.

“Stark is still missing.” Natasha muttered

“For now.” Clint explained from his place sitting on the rafter above.

“Don’t, Clint.” Steve said angrily.

Clint opened his mouth, maybe to restart the same argument they had had many times before, but a look from Natasha stopped him in his tracks. His mouth clicked shut and he looked away. Steve continued to watch the screen, one hand on his chin, the other holding the flip phone on his knee. He was still waiting for it to ring.

“What do we do now?” Wanda asked.

She had been quiet all morning, not sure what to do. Then again, no one was. Steve closed his eyes, but just like every time before, all he saw was Tony’s broken brown staring back at him, his terrified brown looking back at him from behind his arms, raised to defend himself against the one man he shouldn’t have to raise them against. His eyes snapped open and he rubbed them.

“We need to wait and see what happens.” Steve replied.

No one commented on how his voice shook.

 

Tony opened his eyes and his first thought was “fuck me.” Slowly, he sat up, staring at the frosted, glass walls all around him. The bed he was on was comfortable, extremely so, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. His clothes had been replaced with white ones, as soft as any blanket he had ever owned. His watch and other valuables were missing as well. He got off the bed and was amazed by his soft the carpet was, but got back on track. He walked over to the wall nearest him and placed a hand on it, startled when the frosted glass became clear. He removed his hand and it changed back.

“Well, that’s interesting.” he muttered.

Slowly, he placed both hands on the glass and suddenly, all four walls became clear. He found himself staring. He was in a long room, filled with glass rooms like his. Some had clear glass, others were frosted. The room next to his was clear and he found himself staring at…himself. At least what looked like himself. This other Tony was leveating on the bed, legs crossed and a book floating before him. He turned the page with wave of his finger. Tony just stared before the other looked his way.

“Good morning.” he said holding up a cup of coffee.

“Morning?” Tony stated back, though it came out as more like a confused question.

The other Tony, Magician Tony, sighed deeply and the book floated over to sit on a table.

“I suppose you have questions.” Magician stated.

“Just a few. Like who the fuck are you?” Tony asked, crossing his arms.

“I am Tony Strange-Stark. As you can guess, I am you from another universe.” Magician explained, turning to look at Tony.

“Another me...interesting. And you are a...magician?” Tony asked.

“Mage actually. My husband and I both are. He is the Sorcerer Supreme, of course.” Magician said with a secretive smile.

“Right. So...where is here?” Tony finally asked and Magician’s smile dropped.

“I suppose you can say this is another, another universe. Though one I wouldn’t mind leaving.” Magician replied taking a sip of his coffee.

“And why are we here?” Tony asked.

Magician nodded to something behind Tony and he turned. Behind him was another glass room. Inside was another Tony, though this one didn’t look right. His hair and beard were wild and unkept, arms kept in a straitjacket. He muttering and mumbling to himself, staring blankly at the ceiling.

“He looks...sick.” Tony muttered.

“He is sick. Many of us are.” Magician replied.

“Us? How many us are we talking here?” Tony asked startled.

“Well, with you now here, we are at fifty two total taken.” Magician replied.

Tony sat down on the bed and frowned. There were fifty two different versions of himself? He eyed the one over his shoulder and winced.

“You must think, every choice you have ever made in your entire life, another you made a different choice. The Tony behind you? Never escaped Afghanistan.” Magician stated sadly.

Tony felt nauseous as he looked at the other. Now that he mentioned it, he could see the car battery still connected to his chest. He shuddered and looked around. He saw another him writing on the walls of the room nearby. There was scribbles and markings all over the walls and he wondered how he still had room left.

“That Tony is also slightly insane, but more in the way of guilt. The walls will erase whatever you write after a certain amount of time. So every day he gets up and writes the whole thing over and over again.” Magician explained and Tony nodded.

“What is he writing?” Tony asked.

“The name of every person his weapons killed. I am not quite sure if he has ever fully completed the list.” Magician trailed off.

Tony nodded slowly and looked down at his hands. He wrung them together, not sure of what to make of anything.

“But...why are we here?” Tony asked and Magician looked down.

“I asked that question myself once. The answer I got was...unnerving.” he replied.

“Unnerving? Compared to staring at these two all day?” Tony thumbed over his shoulder.

“According to what I was told, we were brought here for our own good. So we can be safe and well taken care of. So that the universe can no longer hurt us. I am not quite sure how much of that is true.” Magician explained.

“That’s...insane.” Tony muttered.

“My sentiments exactly.” Magician smiled.

“How drole.” someone commented.

Magician scowled and glared off to Tony’s left at another room.

“I see you’re awake.” Magician stated coldly.

Tony watched as the frosted glass became clear and frowned. There was something about this new Tony that was off. Something not quite right about his eyes. He looked at them as if they were particularly interesting specimens. Tony hated that feeling.

“Correct. I see your skills of observation are still up to the test.” the new Tony snarked, fingers interlaced.

“Ignore him. He is not worth your time.” Magician said, looking at Tony.

“And why is that?” Tony asked.

“He is just angry that I am the only one in this place using our gifts for what they are meant for.” New Tony replied coldly.

“You mean you continue to make weapons for your own selfish gain without care of what it does to others.” Magician replied hotly.

“Wait you…” Tony trailed off.

“Was the only one who didn’t end up tortured in Afghanistan because I was smart enough to choose the winning team.” New Tony replied shrugging.

“You mean you chose to work with Stane, create weapons of mass destruction and sell them to the highest bidder. You are little more than a heartless monster.” Magician snarled.

The New Tony sneered and Tony had to hold back a shudder because he looked exactly like Stane when he did that.

“I could care less about your little morals. I make weapons, that is what I do and I am damn good at it. You all can cry about the poor innocent people, but if you haven’t noticed, I’m the only one here with my original parts still.” he said leaning forward.

“Because who would want them? They are probably rusted, like your soul.” Magician replied.

New Tony, now dubbed Stane Tony, just waved him off and sat back in his chair. He suddenly seemed bored with the conversation.

“Like I said, ignore him.” Magician said as he turned back to Tony.

“Yeah, I’ll agree with you on that one.” Tony muttered.

“Ignore me all you want. You know I am right.” Stane Tony scuffed.

“What is the last thing you remember?” Magician asked.

“I remember a meeting, an explosion and...oh god, I remember Steve.” Tony jumped to his feet.

How could he forget something so important? He started to pace before stopping.

“The Steve I saw, the one who brought me here, is he the one doing this?” Tony asked and Magician sighed.

“Yes, as far as I can tell. He is the original Steve of the universe we are in, but there is something wrong with him. I am not sure what, however. I only see him when he brings in a new Us.” Magician replied.

“Let me get this straight. He goes from universe to universe, kidnapping that universe’s Tony Stark and he just leaves us here?” Tony asked.

“Got it in one.” Stane Tony replied.

“But no one knows why. Or how.” Tony continued.

“That is correct.” Magician replied.

Tony sat back on the bed and frowned, staring at his hands. He looked at Magician and Stane Tony before shaking his head.

“With all of us here, he could have any weapon he wants.” Tony muttered.

“It seems that way, but he has never asked anyone here for a blueprint or a weapon of any kind.” Magician sighed.

“If he did, it would make this place much more interesting.” Stane Tony replied boredly.

“But the armor I saw. The guns he had.” Tony stated.

“I have no idea where they came from. He had them when he came for me and that was many years ago.” Magician stated.

“He had them when he came for me too.” Stane Tony muttered.

Tony ran his hand through his hair. He wanted to ask more questions, but just then he heard some sort of squeaky wheel. Magician sighed loudly and looked down.

“If I were you, I would look away.” Magician whispered.

Even Stane Tony shifted uncomfortably, staring at the ceiling with dead eyes. Tony watched them both and then looked out. He really wished he hadn’t. What walked past was a thing of nightmares. Little more than a child of six, perhaps seven, but most certainly himself was wheeled past them on a gurney, a man in scrubs pushing him along. He was wrapped head to toe in bandages and an IV bag was attached to his arm. He truly looked dead.

“What the hell?” Tony whispered.

“He’s called Mini here. He’s a child version of us, saved from his universe.” Magician stated after they walked by.

“But his face. His arms. His body.” Tony asked.

“According to what I heard, his childhood was the worst out of us all.” Stane mentioned.

Tony felt sick and lightly sat down. Touching his forehead, he felt the head wound from earlier and paused. It had been stitched up nicely from what he could feel.

“My wound?” He asked.

“Patched up. Like he does to us all. Can’t have his trophies with scuff marks on them right?” Stane Tony replied boredly.

God, when he put it that way, it made sense didn’t it? They were just trophies, collected for this Steve’s amusement. The very thought of it was enough to make him sick. He heard a hiss then and his room started to shake.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“I guess he wants to talk to you.” Magician said looking up.

Tony looked up as well, just as the room began to rise into the ceiling. He watched as he floated upwards until he stopped at a series of pathways. Steve stood before him, smiling, despite the two heavily armed guards on either side.

“Good morning, Tony. How are you feeling?” Steve asked sweetly.

“I would feel better if this was all a dream and I woke up at home. You know, in my own universe.” Tony stated, crossing his arms.

“Ah, I see you have been talking to the others. That’s good.” Steve replied, outright ignoring Tony’s anger.

“Why are you doing this, Steve? Why kidnap us?” Tony demanded.

Being up this high made him see how large the room was. He saw rooms just like his going on for what seemed like forever. Some rooms had frosted glass, some were clear and others were black. He frowned, staring at how many black rooms there were.

“Tony, are you listening?” Steve called and Tony’s attention snapped back to Steve. 

He looked angry, annoyed even. As if Tony’s attention being on anything else greatly upset him.

“Sorry, I was just staring at all the lives you are ruining by keeping them here.” Tony stated.

Steve tilted his head to the side, eyeing the rooms down below. He pointed to one black room.

“Do you see those rooms?” he asked.

Tony eyed it and nodded slowly.

“Those are rooms of Tonys who didn’t make it.” Steve explained.

Tony’s head snapped down. He counted the rooms quickly and realized Magician had been wrong. Steve had taken a lot more Tonys than fifty two. There must have been at least a hundred rooms and almost half of them were black. Tony swallowed.

“I brought them here, took them from the universe that didn’t want them and gave them a place to rest in peace. But it wasn’t enough. I was sick of seeing dead Tonys. So, I started going after living ones, trying to save them from themselves and others.” Steve explained.

Tony couldn’t speak, didn’t want to speak and then he saw something at the center of it all. A room that was purple.

“And what Tony is in that one?” he asked.

Steve was quiet, staring down at the room that Tony realized was in the center of them all. He placed his hands on the railing as he looked down and he saw his shoulders shake.

“That one...is my Tony.” he said, his voice cracking.

He could see the tears in Steve’s eyes, the pain in his voice and he swallowed.

“He’s dead?” Tony asked.

“NO!” Steve snarled.

Tony jumped, stepping back a bit. His yell echoed throughout the room and he could see the Tonys down below looking up at them.

“He is NOT dead. He is injured, but he is not dead!” Steve slammed his hands on the railing and it bent under the force. 

Tony took another step back, fear racing up his spine.

“He’s not dead. He’s just injured, he just needs time and then he will be fine.” Steve said letting out a slow breath. 

Steve looked at him and saw the fear in his eyes, in his stance and frowned. He moved forward and placed a hand on his wall.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Steve said softly.

“Steve, bringing us here won’t bring him back. You have to know that.” Tony explained and Steve smiled.

“I know.” Steve said pulling away.

He leaned on the railing again, ignoring the bent part now there.

“Do you know what happened when I went to my first universe?” Steve asked simply.

Tony looked at him before glancing down. He wondered which one of the Tonys was the first one he took.

“No.” Tony replied.

Steve looked at the rooms below and nodded.

“When my Tony got injured, they told me there was nothing they could do. Even if they did fix him up, there’s a chance his body would reject the organs he needed to survive. He needed an exact match is what they told me.” Steve explained.

Tony was starting to feel very, very nervous.

“The first universe I went to, I was so focused on what I needed to make my Tony whole again that I ignored that Tony’s needs. He was scared, angry and lost. He didn’t want to die to save someone else and I was so very angry that he was so selfish that I locked him away. When it came time for the surgery, I went to retrieve him and he…” Steve trailed off.

“He was already dead. Sliced his wrists open on a nail he managed to dig out of the wall. He died alone, scared, in a dark room. The sight of his eyes was enough to send me spiraling. I went back to that universe, tried to understand what happened to him and learned he had been used as a guinea pig in his universe.” Steve stopped and looked down at his hands.

“It was emotional. I didn’t know what to do. I wanted to save my Tony, but the idea that maybe other Tonys were suffering plagued me. I had to know more. So I kept going, jumping from universe to universe, hunting down each Tony and learning more about them. The farther I went, the more enraged I became. Nowhere did I find a Tony who was treated right and the more suffering I found, the more I realized this was my opportunity to make it up to my Tony. To save these Tonys from their suffering and pain.” Steve finished.

Tony stood there, staring at the man and sighed deeply. He understood the idea, but Steve had it all wrong. He couldn’t just kidnap people to protect them.

“You can’t just kidnap people, Steve.” Tony said softly.

Steve looked at him before pulling a newspaper out of his belt.

“I studied your universe as well before I went. I know about the fight between you and that Steve.” Steve stated angrily.

Tony felt cold and idly crossed his arms. He hated the idea that Steve knew about what happened.

“There were a lot of circumstances that led up to that fight.” Tony explained.

“You shouldn’t have had to fight at all.” Steve replied.

“I chose to fight. I chose to take up the name Iron Man and become a hero. You can’t decide whether or not I should be a hero.” Tony said angrily.

“And what has that cost you? I know about the Arc, about the Accords, I know about it all. And I know that you are all alone.” Steve said as he stepped up to the glass.

Tony swallowed, but squared his shoulders.

“I don’t need anyone else. I am Iron Man.” Tony replied.

Steve just shook his head and stared at him.

“You don’t need to worry about that anywhere. Here you will be safe.” Steve stated.

“Wait! You can’t just make that decision! I have a life at home! You can’t just take me from that!” Tony snapped, slamming his hand against the glass.

“I can and I will if that means keeping you safe! Lower the platform, we are done here.” Steve commanded.

“Steve! You can’t do this, Steve!” Tony yelled as the room began to fall. 

Tony glared at Steve, who watched him from the walkway before walking away. When he landed, Tony scowled and slammed his fists against the wall.

“Damnit.” he muttered.

 

Steve looked over the plans before him and sighed, rubbing his eyes. It had been two days since the attack and while the death toll was rising, there was still no sign of Tony in the rubble.

“So we have video? Is that why we are here?” Clint asked.

“During the attack, there was a reporter in the room that started recording. Apparently, they dropped the camera, but it kept rolling. Watch.” Shuri explained.

The footage came up and they watched as the Council gathered and got started. Steve had to hold himself back from cursing when he saw Tony. He looked sick, pale and weak. The dark circles under his eyes made him look so much older. Even his clothes seemed to hang off him.

“He doesn’t look good at all.” Sam muttered.

They watched as the Council, mostly Ross, berated Tony with questions and accusations. Yet, Tony didn’t even seem to fight back. When he spoke, it was quiet, tired, not his usual loud and obnoxious. Steve hated that Tony almost sounded defeated. And then the first bomb went off. The camera went flying and for a while, they couldn’t see anything. Then boots appeared in their vision.

“Did you find him?” the voice that came over the speakers shocked everyone.

Shuri paused the video and they all looked at Steve, eyes wide with shock. T’Challa stepped forward and stared at him.

“I apologize, Captain, but that was your voice, was it not?” he asked.

“Yes, it was, but how. I was here. You all saw me.” Steve explained.

“Ok, so we heard Steve, but that doesn’t mean it was him.” Clint said quickly.

“Let’s continue.” Shuri stated.

They started up the video again. They saw another pair of boots join the first.

“We have not. He is here, we will keep searching.” The second voice was timid, fearful.

“Good. Remember, not one hair is to be harmed on his head. I need Tony Stark alive.” ‘Steve’ explained coldly.

“But Sir, what if he fights back?” the second voice asked.

There was a sudden choking sound and they watched the second pair of boots be lifted off the ground.

“Let me remind you that your place is not to question my orders. Your place is to find me Tony Stark and bring him to me alive and well. His life means more than hundred of you. Do I make myself clear, soldier?” ‘Steve’ demanded.

“C-Crystal, sir.” the second voice choked.

They saw him fall and drop to his knees before rushing off. There was quiet as Steve stood in place. They vaguely heard a blast and they all knew it was Tony. They all saw the man move away from the camera and they could see him a little better. His suit was black and blue, no shield attached to his back. His hands were behind his back and he seemed almost calm. Another soldier approached and Natasha squinted.

“That armor, those weapons. I have never seen them before.” she stated.

Steve recognized the armor and felt sick. Tony had showed him the blueprints right before the Accords came out. It was a present for the team and he had wanted Steve to pick the final colors for each person.

“I have. Tony showed me blueprints outlining those suits once.” Steve stated.

“Blueprints? But then how?” Shuri asked.

“I am not sure. It must have something to do with this other Steve.” Steve explained.

“I am going with evil twin.” Clint said raising his hand.

They all looked at him and he slowly put his hand back down.

“Have you found him yet?” ‘Steve’ asked.

“Not yet, Sir.” the man replied.

“Find him. Don’t let him escape.” ‘Steve’ demanded.

“Sir, he’s taken out two of our men so far.” the soldier said.

“I don’t care if he’s taken out all your men. I want him alive. Do not harm a hair on his head, General or it will be your blood on the floor next.” ‘Steve’ demanded.

“...Yes, Sir.” the other replied.

The general disappeared and ‘Steve’ just stood there before speaking again.

“Come out, Tony. I know you are there.” ‘Steve’ said calmly.

They all held their breath as Tony appeared. His clothes were ripped and he had cloth wrapped around his head and mouth. They watched the two stare each other down.

“Who are you?” Tony demanded.

“I’m Steve. Steve Rogers.” ‘Steve’ replied and Tony shook his head.

“Steve Rogers? Like hell you are.” Tony replied hotly.

Steve felt a certain amount of relief when he realized Tony wasn’t fooled by his look-a-like, that held his gauntlet out to protect himself, but that relief was short lived. They watched as ‘Steve’ and Tony were surrounded, guns raised, but with a single movement, they were lowered again. ‘Steve’ moved closer and Tony moved back, but they could see him lose his footing. ‘Steve’ rushed forward and stopped his fall, but continued  to hold him close.

“Be careful. I would hate to see you hurt.” ‘Steve’ stated.

“Let go of me. You aren’t him.” Tony hissed.

Steve felt a flutter in his stomach and let out a cough. Tony’s gauntlet was against his chest, but Tony didn’t fire. Suddenly, Tony’s body seemed to go limp.

“Easy, Tony, just relax.” ‘Steve’ stated as Tony’s legs gave out.

Steve scowled as he watched the other ‘Steve’ rip apart the gauntlet and drop it into the dust and dirt. He knew how much time and energy Tony put into each creation and to see it so carelessly thrown away before Tony’s eyes was cruel. He hated this other ‘Steve’. He hated even more that Tony watched this all with dead eyes, like the man had destroyed his heart and not just his weapon. The other ‘Steve’ scooped Tony up like he weighed nothing and Steve hated that Tony seemed unable to fight back against him. 

“Where are you taking me?” Tony slurred.

‘Steve’ hummed, but didn’t answer. Instead, he raised his arm and held out his fist. At first, nothing happened and then a blue light shot out and they watched a portal open before their eyes.

“Portals? That explains how they got into the building.” Shuri muttered.

Tony seemed to struggle a bit, but he was so weak and it did nothing against the other ‘Steve’. Steve squinted and could make out a small dart in Tony’s leg.

“They drugged him. That’s why his legs went out.” Steve pointed.

“So they came prepared if Stark fought back.” Bucky muttered.

Suddenly, the other ‘Steve’ spoke again.

“I’m taking you someplace safe. Someplace where you will be appreciated for all your hard work and dedication.” ‘Steve’ finally stated as they moved towards the portal.

“No, I don’t want to go.” Tony muttered just barely loud enough for them to hear.

He sounded so scared, so lost. He knew he couldn’t fight back, but he still tried. That’s what Steve had always liked about Tony. The other ‘Steve’ smiled down at Tony and Steve felt rage build inside him. It was so soft, so gentle, despite what he was doing. It made Steve absolutely ill.

“Always so stubborn.” ‘Steve’ said gently.

Tony’s body finally went limp and they watched as the men disappeared into the portal before it closed behind them. The team sat quietly, just staring at the black screen before Sam spoke.

“What...did we just watch?” he asked slowly.

“That was certainly unexpected.” T’Challa agreed.

“Portals? We are dealing with guys with portals now?” Clint asked exasperated.

“There’s more to it than that.” Natasha stated.

“Weapons never seen before. Armor Stark drew, but never made. A second Steve. There’s more to this that we understand or know.” Natasha listed off.

“So what do we do now?” Wanda asked.

Steve stared at them all and had to wonder. What did they do now?

“To start with, we know of only one item in this universe that can make portals.” T’Challa stated.

Steve nodded, but he had been sure that stone was safe. 

“Can I make a suggestion?” Bucky asked.

“Go ahead, Buck.” Steve replied.

“Are we sure they are even from this universe? I mean we know that stone is safe.” Bucky asked.

Ice filled the room at the sudden realization. They had no idea if these people were even from their universe.

“Ok, so we have no idea what we are messing with here, but it doesn’t seem good. Now we know they have a stone as well.” Clint stated.

“Then we need to make a plan and hope for the best.” Steve explained.

  
  


Tony stared at the ceiling before sighing. Sitting up, he looked over at the meal on the floor. His stomach growled, but the idea of putting food in his mouth felt wrong.

“You should eat.” Magician said as he finished his soup.

“Let him starve.” Stane Tony muttered.

“You know they won’t let him. If he refuses to eat, they’ll force a feeding tube down his throat until he will.” Magician replied.

“That’s what I mean. Let him starve and he’ll learn.” Stane Tony replied.

“I can hear you both, you know. I’m not deaf. I’ll eat in a minute.” Tony snapped.

“You really should keep your strength up.” Magician stated.

“For what? It’s not like he’s getting out of here anytime soon. None of us are.” Stane Tony replied, crossing his arms.

“Ladies, ladies, please. You are both pretty.” Tony snarked.

“Ha ha, very original.” Stane Tony replied.

They looked up when they heard footsteps then. Steve along with some other men were approaching the rooms. Magician tapped his glass and the room became frosted. Stane Tony leaned back in his chair and just watched.

“I heard you are refusing to eat.” Steve stated as he looked at the untouched food.

“Don’t really feel like it.” Tony replied.

Steve sighed as if it caused him great annoyance.

“I want you to be happy here, Tony. I want you all to be happy. What will make you behave?” Steve demanded.

Tony sat back in his bed and frowned. 

“I’d like to go home.” he said.

Steve sighed again.

“Look around you, Tony. I have given every other Tony here something to keep them happy. You can ask for something as well if that means you will be happy too. So what is it?” Steve demanded.

Tony thought about Magician’s bookshelf, apparently magical, and able to give him any book he could ever want. He thought about Stane Tony’s toolbox, also magical, and able to give him any tool or material he could want as long as he didn’t attempt to build any weapons. He thought about it and then spoke.

“At home, I have three small robots. I want them.” Tony stated.

“Robots?” Steve replied confused.

“Yes, they aren’t much, but I care for them and I want them back.” Tony explained.

“I am not quite sure about that. I can give you the tools to make new robots if that is what you desire.” Steve replied.

“I don’t want to make new ones. I want those. Please, they’re like my kids.” Tony pleaded.

He did also miss Friday, but if he could get those robots, he might have a chance. Asking for his armor is too risky, so this would have to do. 

“I will bring you back one. That is all you will get. Any others you can make here.” Steve finished.

“Fine. His name is Dum-E. If you call for him, he will come.” Tony explained.

“Very well. You will eat after I bring him back?” Steve asked.

Tony grabbed the bowl of soup and started to eat, making Steve smile and nod.

“I will be back soon.” Steve stated.

Tony watched him leave and sighed as he finished the bowl. Magician’s glass became clear again and he frowned.

“You asked for a robot?” Stane Tony asked.

“Yes.” Tony replied.

“You could have asked for anything, you know.” Magician stated.

“And that is what I wanted.” Tony lay back down.

Now, he just hoped his plan worked.

 

Captain America stood in the Avenger’s Tower and sighed. Coming back to this place just brought up nothing, but pain. Though the floors had been fixed and the walls repaired, he could still see the wreckage in his mind’s eye that Ultron caused. He shook his head and stood up tall. Sneaking in here had been a big risk, but he knew Tony had to have something laying around that could help them. Friday had been less than pleased when they got here, but Vision didn’t seem surprised.

“I have been waiting.” he stated, though he refused to look at anyone, but Wanda.

“We need access to Tony’s lab.” Steve explained and Vision nodded.

“Very well. Friday?” Vision called.

“I am sorry, but that is against the orders Boss gave me.” she replied.

“I understand, but Tony is in trouble. We need to help him.” Steve explained.

“I shouldn’t even be letting you in here. Boss gave me strict orders, but Vision offered to take the blame. Now, you want me to let you in his lab? You are asking too much.” Friday replied hotly.

“I know, but…” Steve started, but just then the alarms started to go off.

“Friday?” Vision called.

“There has been a security breach in Boss’ lab. Several hostiles detected.” Friday replied.

Steve pulled his shield off his back as Natasha and Bucky pulled their guns. Wanda and Vision moved back to work as backup.

“They are on the move. They have taken Dum-E and are on their way to you.” Friday explained.

Natasha moved to hide in an archive while Bucky and Steve stood facing the door.

“Hostiles in three, two, one.” Friday counted down.

The doors open and Steve’s eyes locked with the Other Steve. The Other Steve paused and raised his fist, making the four men behind him stop as well. Dum-E, tucked under one of the men’s arms, let out a scared cry.

“Put the robot down.” Steve demanded.

The Other Steve just stared him down, eyes hard. He took a step forward.

“Stay out of my way. This does not concern you.” Other Steve demanded.

“Not on your life. Now, where is Tony?” Steve demanded.

“Someplace safe and far away from you.” Other Steve replied.

“You kidnapped him, we saw the footage.” Steve stated.

“You attacked him. Nearly decapitated him. Or have you forgotten? Because he surely hasn’t.” Other Steve snapped.

Steve felt like he had been hit with a truck. How did he know? He saw Natasha look at him from her hiding place, confusion in her eyes.

“Captain?” Vision asked.

“I’m not lying and he knows it. Your Captain nearly decapitated Tony in Siberia after Tony found out his parents had been murdered by the Winter Soldier. Something you knew about and decided not to tell him.” Other Steve explained.

“Steve?” Clint called over the com.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked as well.

“We have the subject. He is in the building.” Bucky replied.

“Understood.” Sam replied.

“Why is he saying that?” Clint demanded.

“Not now, Hawkeye.” Natasha muttered.

“What’s wrong?” Other Steve asked, head tilted to the side.

He looked so innocent. No wonder Tony had mentioned punching him in the face before. That look was infrutating. 

“You know I am right and I know you are angry. Angry because someone is finally calling you out on your hypocrisy.” Other Steve said.

“What does that mean?” Wanda demanded.

Other Steve barely looked at her.

“You ask everyone to be honest with you, but you hold back information when it benefits you. Tony trusted you, Tony believed in you and you let him down. It’s the same with every universe I have gone to.” Other Steve stated.

“Every universe? You’ve visited others?” Bucky asked startled.

“Of course. How I am to protect Tony in every universe if I can’t get to them? I have visited more universes than you could ever know and it’s all the same.” Other Steve said coldly.

He held up his hand and the guns started firing. Steve cursed, but his shield kept him safe. Wanda put up a shield around herself and Vision while Bucky took cover and fired back. Other Steve darted forward and it was a brawl. The two battled it out as the other fought the soldiers. Natasha and Bucky took them down as Clint and Sam entered the scene, Dum-E racing off to hide under a table nearby. No one got between the two Steves however and soon it was just those two fighting.

“What did you do with him?” Steve demanded.

“He is safe with me, unlike with you.” Other Steve replied.

“You kidnapped him!” Steve snapped.

“I saved him from the likes of you!” Other Steve pushed back.

“I’ll bring him home!” Steve snarled.

“I’ll kill him before you have the chance.” Other Steve answered coldly.

Steve’s eyes widened. This wasn’t a man who loved Tony, but a man obsessed. Other Steve shoved him away and realizing he was surrounded, booked it. He grabbed Dum-E as he ran past and Steve took off after him, Bucky and Natasha hot on his heels. Other Steve held out his arm and they saw the portal open up. If he made it through and they didn’t, they would never find Tony. Steve threw himself at the other and got him around the waist. It sent them both stumbling through the portal, Natasha and Bucky drove in behind them as the portal closed. The other stood and watched this all before Clint sighed.

“I guess we are on clean-up. Again.” he muttered crossing his arms.

They landed on a platform and were soon surrounded. The two Steves were pulled apart and Other Steve sneered as he looked down at them. They were grabbed and handcuffed before being forced onto a platform, kneeling.

“Now, you will see what happens to those I hate.” Other Steve said wiping his nose.

Steve was pleased to see it was broken, even if it would heal. They were lead to another room and as they stared down below, Steve frowned. There was smaller rooms and people inside them.

“What is this place?” he demanded.

“You will see.” Other Steve said as he typed in a code.

One of the rooms below began to rise into the air and it stopped at the end of the walkway. The frosted glass turned clear and Steve’s eyes almost popped out of his head. Tony was inside the room and he looked a little startled. He stood up from his place on the bed and locked eyes with Steve.

“What’s going on?” Tony asked.

Steve waved his hand and a soldier brought forth Dum-E, who squealed at the sight of Tony.

“I kept my word, which means it’s time for you to keep your’s.” Other Steve demanded.

“I asked you to bring me Dum-E, not kidnap half the Avengers!” Tony snapped, though his eyes never left Steve.

Other Steve noticed this and moved slightly to block them. Tony finally looked at him.

“They have come here of their own free will. They are going to die for it.” Other Steve stated coldly.

“No, you can’t!” Tony replied desperately.

“And why not?” Other Steve asked, curiously.

“Because my world needs Captain America!” Tony replied.

“Oh? Then let’s make a deal then. I know why you wanted Dum-E so badly. I know exactly what you were planning on doing.” Other Steve replied.

“What do you mean?” Tony asked slowly.

“Look around you, Tony. Do you not think the other Tonys have attempted the exact same thing?” Other Steve said with a wave of his hand.

Tonys? Steve sat confused until Natasha gave him a nudge. Another room was rising up and inside was another Tony. Steve stared in confused awe at the sight of another Tony. This Tony sat curled up in the corner of the room, as far away from Other Steve as possible. His arms were wrapped in bandages and he was breathing so heavily they feared he might hyperventilate.

“This Tony, for instance, had the exact same idea and look what happened to him. He has burned covering his arms that will never really heal properly. His hands are almost completely destroyed. He will never hold a wrench, a screwdriver or any other tool again.” Other Steve explained as the room lowered back down. 

Another room soon took it’s spot. Stane Tony stared back at them from the other side, eyes calculating.

“This Tony, for instance, attempted something similar, but much more violent.” Other Steve started.

“And you promptly destroyed my plan and almost shattered my spine.” Stane Tony replied.

“It was for your own good.” Other Steve replied.

“Was it? My leg is mangled, Steve. I will never walk properly again. It was ache for the rest of my days.” Stane Tony said pulling up his pants.

The sight of the scars and twisted rods made Tony feel a bit nauseous. He dropped the clothe and leaned back in his chair, eyes dark.

“When I get out of here, I will come for you.” Stane Tony stated coldly.

Other Steve just shrugged.

“Try if you can. I’ll just break your other leg if that will make you behave.” he replied.

The room soon lowered as well. Other Steve turned to Tony and eyed him.

“Do you see now? Every Tony here has tried and failed to get out. Many of them have the scars to prove it. I am trying to protect you all, but you are just so stubborn!” Other Steve snapped.

“The black rooms. Were those Tonys the ones you killed?” Tony suddenly asked and Other Steve closed his eyes.

“It was the only way.” he said finally.

Tony sat down on the bed and looked worried.

“Your Tony. The one you started all this for.” Tony stopped before swallowing.

“Him too?” Tony asked finally.

Other Steve stood absolutely still before letting out a deep breath.

“I just wanted to protect him. I didn’t mean for it to happen.” Other Steve choked.

“What did you do?” Tony stressed.

Other Steve slammed his fist against the glass and there was a loud crack. Tony jumped back and pressed against the glass behind him.

“He just wouldn’t listen! I just wanted to protect him! To care for him! To love him! And he wouldn’t let me! He kept pushing me away!” Other Steve screamed.

It echoed through the room and many of the Tonys below were watching. This man who had taken them was falling apart.

“What did you do?” Steve asked.

Other Steve turned to him, stared at him for the longest time.

“I just wanted him to give up the suits. He wouldn’t listen. He kept putting himself in danger. I had to destroy them before he killed himself. But he overreacted and…” Other Steve trailed off.

“He tried to stop you from destroying them all and you destroyed him in return.” Tony stated.

“I didn’t mean to!” Other Steve screamed.

Everyone was quiet, staring at him as he stared at the floor. His eyes were wide, but wild. Like he had finally lost it.

“But it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter anymore. He is safe, all the Tonys are safe and I will continue to bring them here and make them safe.” Other Steve said as he straightened his back.

“You can’t keep doing this.” Tony explained.

“I can and I will. I have had enough of you. You got your robot and if you want them to be returned safe and sound, you will behave.” Other Steve demanded.

Tony stared at him and then at Dum-E, who gave an excited squeal and then at Steve, Bucky and Natasha before looking down.

“You swear you will return them home?” Tony asked.

“You have my word.” Other Steve replied.

Tony gave a small nod. The glass opened and Dum-E raced inside, Tony patting it on the head as it came close and nuzzled his leg. Tony locked eyes with Steve one last time before the glass frosted over and the room began to fall.

“Tony!” Steve yelled. 

Their platform started to move away and Steve knew it was now or never. The binds they had used were giving way under Steve’s slow, but relentless struggle. He had to break them before they were returned back to their universe. Steve snapped the final cuff and jerked forward. He tackled Other Steve from behind and slammed him into the floor. Soldiers came charging forward, but Natasha and Bucky had them handled.

“Release me!” Other Steve demanded.

“Not until you say please.” Steve replied.

“Not nice, Punk.” Bucky stated as he knocked a soldier out cold.

Steve ripped the device from the man’s arm and held it up. There was definitely a stone in there. With Bucky’s help and Natasha standing watch, they managed to get Other Steve and the guards hidden before changing into their clothes. With Bucky on one side and Natasha on the other, Steve returned to the walkway and punched in the code. Tony looked up when he returned to the platform.

“They’re safe right? You sent them home?” Tony asked.

“Tony, it’s us.” Steve muttered.

His eyes widened and he looked around.

“How the hell?” he hissed.

“Don’t worry about it, but we need to move.” Steve replied.

Tony looked down and frowned.

“I can’t leave them all here. They don’t deserve that.” Tony replied.

“We need to let them out.” Bucky muttered.

“I don’t think that will work either. Many of them are not all there.” Tony stated sadly.

Steve frowned and looked down. There were so many of them, how would they save them all?

“Wait, can you call up the room next to mine?” Tony asked.

It took a little work, but soon Magician was there. He eyed Steve warily.

“What is going on?” he asked.

“This is Steve from my world. Can you figure out a way to get all the Tonys here returned to their universes?” Tony asked.

Magician nodded.

“Give me the Stone. I can use my magic to open as many portals as I can at once. It is our only chance.” he replied.

“Stop them!” Other Steve screamed from the end of the walkway.

Steve opened the room and threw Magician the device with the stone in it. He ripped the device open and held it in his hands before his eyes began to glow. They watched as bright portals appeared all over the room, Tonys disappearing into them one by one. Other Steve seemed to realize what was happen because he let out an enraged scream.

“KILL THEM ALL.” Other Steve roared.

Steve punched in the final code and Tony was free. Magician held out his hand and two portals appeared.

“Quickly! I can’t hold both open forever!” Magician yelled.

Steve grabbed Dum-E as Bucky and Natasha booked it into the portal. Steve grabbed Tony’s arm and dragged him through while Magician jumped in his own, taking the stone with him. Tony’s other arm was grabbed in a tight grip and he looked back. Other Steve stared at him, eyes desperate.

“Don’t go.” he whispered.

“Goodbye, Steve.” Tony muttered as he kicked him away.

Other Steve screamed behind them as the portal closed and Tony closed his eyes as they landed. Shakingly, he opened them, startled to find he was in the Avenger’s Tower. The sight of all the Avengers staring back at him was enough to make him nauseous and he closed his eyes again.

“Welcome home, Boss.” Friday said overhead.

“Good to be home.” he replied.

 

Three hours later, Tony sat on a couch with some coffee in hand, staring at T’Challa over a video chat.

“I see. That was quite an adventure, Mr. Stark.” T’Challa stated.

“One I would rather not repeat if I am going to be honest.” Tony replied.

Nearby, Steve watched him like a hawk, but every time Tony glanced over, he would look away. It was odd having the Avengers around him right now and Tony felt a bit nervous. After all, the last time they had all been together, it hadn’t ended well. T’Challa, sensing the tension, sighed deeply.

“Captain, I do believe it is time for you to return. Any longer and you could be in trouble.” the king stated.

Steve stood up and Tony watched him before looking away. Clint, with a scowl, stepped forward.

“Actually, I have some questions and I would rather they be answered now than later.” he demanded.

“Clint.” Natasha warned.

“No, honestly Natasha, I need these answers.” Clint demanded.

“Let him ask. I think it’s time we all had a talk.” Steve stated.

Clint let out a slow breath. The entire time, he hadn’t even looked at Tony, but now he did. Though it was only  glance, it made Tony a bit hopeful.

“What happened? I mean really, what happened? Why did we have to fight? And what the fuck happened in Siberia?” Clint demanded.

Tony stiffened to the point that he looked like a statue. Steve sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes.

“You told us that we were protecting Wanda, that Stark had lost his damn mind and that in Siberia, you fought him in self-defense.” Clint demanded.

Tony pulled the blanket tighter, yet the cold in his soul didn’t let up.

“A lot happened, Clint.” Steve muttered.

“Oh bullshit. Don’t give me that. We all heard what Other Steve said, Steve. He said you tried to…” he trailed off.

“I did.” Steve answered.

Everyone stopped, staring at Steve with wide eyes. Tony was the only one who looked confused.

“You did what?” he asked.

“Lie to you. About your parents. And nearly kill you in Siberia.” Steve explained.

Tony nodded slowly. The rest of the team just watched them.

“So when he said you tried to decapitated Tony?” Natasha asked.

“He was right.” Steve replied.

Clint sat down and looked at him. Even T’Challa looked a little startled.

“I don’t understand.” Clint stated.

“When I found out about the Starks, I was scared. I was worried that Tony would go after Bucky, that Tony would kill him if he found out. I had just found out he was still alive. I couldn’t stomach the thought. So I kept it to myself.” Steve explained.

Tony looked away and curled into himself.

“If you had told me, I could have worked through it. I could have grieved properly. I could have figured something out. You didn’t even give me a chance.” Tony replied coldly.

“I know.” Steve answered.

“Stark, why did you go to Siberia?” Clint asked.

“To help. I realized what I was doing was wrong. I had made a mistake and I went to fix it.” Tony replied calmly.

Clint looked down and closed his eyes. Natasha stepped forward.

“But then you found out about your parents.” Natasha continued.

“There was a video. I saw him. I could hear my mom screaming. I watched her die. And I snapped.” Tony’s voice cracked.

Bucky looked away, shoulders slumped.

“It wasn’t him.” Steve stressed.

“Steve, please just shut the fuck up!” Tony snarled.

“I could have worked through that it wasn’t him if you had given me a fucking chance, but you didn’t! I’m always the bad guy! I’m always the wrong one in your eyes! Did you ever once think what it was like for me? All these years, I hated Howard for killing them both. For taking my mom away from me and then I find out it wasn’t even him! That if it wasn’t for the Winter Soldier, I would still have my parents!” Tony snapped getting to his feet.

“And then, just when I think we finally worked something out, I found out you lied to me. All this time. You’re no better than Stane!” Tony hissed.

Steve’s eyes widened. He looked shocked.

“No, that’s wrong. You’re worse than Stane. At least Stane had the guts to rip my heart out in front of me. You just waited until my back was turned.” Tony muttered.

Steve looked stricken. Bucky winced and rubbed his arms.

“Just go. All of you. There’s no point. Nothing can be fixed at this point.” Tony said softly.

“Tony.” Vision muttered.

“No! There is no fixing this, can’t you see that? How can I trust any of you to have my back again? How can I trust any of you not to leave me behind or just straight up kill me? I can’t! So just go!” Tony demanded.

“Tony.” Natasha started.

“Oh, don’t even give me that! You’re no better, Romanov! What was it you said in your report? ‘Iron Man Yes, Tony Stark Not Recommended’? I was a failure from the start with you.” Tony snapped.

“I was doing my job.” she replied.

“Oh really? A piss poor one then. I was dying, Romanov. Dying. And you came in here like some sort of snake, injecting venom into everything I did. You turned Pepper away from me. You turned Rhodey away from me. You did everything in your power to destroy what little relationships I had.” Tony snapped.

“You did that on your own with your actions.” she replied coldly.

“Believe what you want. You never cared about me. Tell me, how many times did you consider just leaving me to die on a mission? Twelve? Fifteen? Or maybe you figured it would be easier to kill me and make it look like an accident? I know you are really good at that.” he asked.

Natasha stiffened.

“Oh yeah, I know all about that. Fury gave you the order, right? If I became a liability, take me out? Well, Fury needs better locks on his files.” Tony demanded.

Natasha gave a slow nod. Even Clint gave her a wide eyed look.

“I opened my home to you all. Gave you my weapons, my armor, my everything. And you all used it and used it until you got bored of me and left. You all act all high and mighty, but you are no better than the bottom-feeders I deal with all day long. Save me your preaching about being a team! We were never a team.” Tony stated coldly.

Sam watched this all as an outsider. He could see the hurt, the pain and frowned.

“Tony. What will you do now?” he asked.

“Same thing I did before. Fight by myself.” Tony replied.

“And what if you get injured? Or kidnapped again? What then?” Sam asked.

“The only person I can rely on in this world is me. I’ll figure it out.” Tony finished.

Tony grabbed the blanket and shut off the video, cutting T’Challa off from talking.

“Just go.” he muttered as he turned away.

One by one the Avengers got up and walked out. First Wanda, then Vision, Clint, Sam, Bucky and then Natasha. Steve stayed, watching Tony’s back as he entered the elevator and the doors closed behind him. Steve closed his eyes and sighed before turning away. Tony was right. They couldn’t be fixed.


End file.
